Simple Admiration
by DeeDee896
Summary: Two girls played a trick on Anne and abonded her in the phantoms lair months after the incident. He trains her voice and grows to 'admire' her but she's in danger and has to stay with Erik until she's safe. Erik/OC rating may change i suck at intros :p
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, but I did create nd I guess own my character Anne. :p**

Introduction

"Come on just a little bit further" Claudia giggled feverishly as she and Marie-Yasmine pulled me closer and closer to the Phantom's lair. We had all bet on who would run away first. I have always been afraid of everything. Everything about me was… delicate. I was short only 5'2 at fourteen years of age and had a very quiet voice, and I've always been afraid of things. I'm afraid of spiders, deep water, heights, rats, all bugs, sharp objects, and sometimes the dark. With every step, the hairs on my neck stood up evern straighter. We reached the lake.

"Look there's a house, that must be where the phantom lived" Marie-Yasmine pointed to a building across the lake.

"Let's go" Claudia jumped into the gondola. I shook my head feeling my stomach drop.

"Oh come on he's dead they even destroyed the body, now let's go… unless you're too scared" Marie-Yasmine grinned wickedly. I groaned then sat down inside the gondola as Claudia began to push it with the pole across the lake. I was clutching my tutu so tight that my knuckles grew white. We jolted to a stop when we reached the shore. There was an open door with and eerie light coming from it. I inched forward. A sudden shove knocked me down to my feet when I looked behind me Claudia and Marie-Yasmine had jumped in the gondola and were leaving back to the other side of the lake.

"Wait" I screamed then ran after but they only laughed and shrugged their shoulders as they continued to leave me deserted on the phantoms home. Of course, he had died a couple months ago but I was still scared especially because I was all alone now. I looked around for a way back up to the opera house but I found none. Frustrated and angry I picked up a rock and threw it with a grunt into the water then fell to my knees crying.

I didn't notice how cold I was until a warm cloak was placed gently on my shoulders. Startled I looked up and noticed that the phantom was starring me in the eyes. I froze solid at the sight of him; a ghost right in front of my eyes. Surprisingly the only things intimidating about him were his height and the mask that covered his face. His eyes were incredibly gentle if anything a little sad.

"Don't cry little one" he held out a hand towards me. I looked up at him with fear and astonishment. How could he be here? I took his hand and he gently pulled me up to my feet with the cloak on me still it dragged on the ground. His flesh was warm. It reminded me of that warm cup of tea after stepping inside from the brisk winter air.

"W-who are you" I stammered at last.

"I believe you know the answer."

"But you're dead" I whispered quietly questioning my own voice.

"Obviously not."

"Are you going to kill me" I suddenly asked with a thousand horrid pictures of my unwanted death running through my mind. He chuckled deeply causing chills to be sent up and down my spine.

"No, I'm not going to kill you" his eyes seemed to be filled with amusement. I sighed in relief.

"But, I would very much appreciate a word with you" he took my hand once again. My gut filled with a lead rock and my skin grew pale. Something though, led me to trust him. It was probably his honey eyes. His eyes were the shade of warm honey. I nodded my head and he led me into the house.

**Ok the first chapter is done but ima wait til tomorrow to put it out its pretty short too, I promise I will make longer chapters! I'm already workin on Chapter 2 :) Reviews, critics, or comments would be very much appreciated :) **


	2. Lessons

Enjoyyyy XD

Chapter 1

Lessons?

The phantom had led me into his home. I was sitting in the most beautifully decorated drawing room I had ever seen. Beautiful pink roses were placed in beautiful vases all over the room. He sat diagonal to me in a blue chair. The room was dimly lit with many candles. He offered me a cup of tea and I gladly accepted. Anything to calm my racing heart and heavy nerves.

"Honey" he asked holding out a jar of mouthwatering honey. I love honey, I always have. I nodded my head as he dipped a spoon into the honey then stirred it in the tea. He handed it to me gently, watching me. I took the spoon out and resisted the urge not to lick it. My favorite part of tea and honey was licking the spoon.

"Thank you" I set the tea down after a took a sip then wrung my hands out as the awkward silence continued. It was rather surprising to find the 'phantom' to be a living breathing human. He owned a real home and hand real human hair and eyes, and he breathed. However, why would he let me know all of this? Anyone who had ventured down this far before never returned. Would he keep me prisoner or kill me even though he gave me his word he would not.

"You must be wondering as to why I am revealing myself to you" he began and I nodded.

"You see Anne, I heard you singing one night while I was out on the rooftop. May I say that you have a most remarkable voice? I would very much like to train your voice, if you are willing?"

I stared at him with thousands of thoughts running through my head. How did he know my name was one? Why did he listen to me singing, I only sing because it is fun? I have never actually been trained, or even thought about it. I enjoyed it but I had always thought I was horrible. If I let him teach me tough, would it turn into another Christine Daae disaster?

"I-I-I don't know what to say" I blushed frowning a bit.

"I will not force you to do anything you don't wish to. But I would be honored if you would let me be your mentor."

"Alright" I answered shakily. My head was screaming at me. Literally shouting 'what are you doing!' However, at the same time, my heart was telling me that this was a good thing.

"Perfect! We can start whenever you would like, the only payment that I ask for is that you keep these lessons a secret, no one must know that I am actually alive."

I nodded my head agreeing. He let me finish my tea then escorted me back up to the dormitories. The entire walk back he made the discussion about roses. I love roses they are my favorite topic to talk about. When we reached the dormitories, he stopped and handed me a pink rose and whispered 'thank you' before stalking off into the dark. I took a whiff of the sweet smelling flower then went back to bed trying to calm my racing mind.

Ok I know this one is short too I'm sorry, don't hate me :p The next chapter should be longer but it may take a day or two to post. Critics are welcome that's how I learn :) and reviews or comments would be very nice too and feel free to ask questions if you have one :)


	3. Protector of Sorts

It's upp :) enjoy it and

Chapter 2

A Protector of Sorts

The next day I woke to the sound of rustling and hustling of girls getting ready for another day of harsh ballet training. I slid into my tutu, stockings, ballet slippers, and fastened a bun tightly to my head making sure that it would not fall loose during a turn.

I started to walk to one of the ballet rooms early to stretch and practice a little extra instead of heading to breakfast like the rest of the girls. On my way I spotted Marie-Yasmine and Claudia, they had a wicked grin as then walked past and bumped my shoulder rather harshly. I continued to the ballet room and began stretching my nerves were still a mess from the day before so when I looked in the mirror there was a noticeable pallor to my skin tone. Soon girls started to scurry in and stretch just as I was. Soon Madam Giry came in and began to run us through many barre routines.

The longer into the rehearsal, we got the more and more Marie-Yasmine and Claudia seemed to be growing suspiciously nauseous. They grew pale and a cold sweat. Soon Claudia leapt for a bowl that was in the corner of the room and vomited her entire mourning contents into it. Marie-Yasmine, as if on cue ran for the bowl too, as soon as Claudia made the first cough of vomit into the bowl. Madam Giry ran to the two girls and asked them what they had eaten for breakfast.

"We both had bread and jam Madam," Marie-Yasmine whimpered. Claudia suddenly grew a look of realization.

"Although we both were surprised this morning with a chocolate on our pillows" Claudia groaned before vomiting again into the bowl. Madam looked at the two girls then over to me in a questioning matter. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt rush over me as I figured out what had happened. The two girls were sent back to the dormitories where a doctor was sent to examine them. After we finished ballet rehearsal, I went straight back to the dormitory to see how Marie-Yasmine and Claudia were feeling. I found them bout vomiting again.

"Hello… Are you both feeling any better?" I asked re-soaking the damp cloth on their foreheads and fluffed their pillows a little to comfort them more.

"Why would you care, you probably poisoned us yourself after we tricked you and left you in the catacombs yesturday" Claudia tried sneering at me and slapped my hand away.

"I assure you that I could never harm anybody in any way possible" I backed away from them. At that moment, Madam walked in with a furious look on her face, but not towards me towards Claudia and Marie-Yasmine.

"Would you care to explain" she crossed her hands over her chest and stuck her hip out to one side.

"We were uh… Anne made us go down but we got scared and ran away and she got left behind" Marie-Yasmine sputtered but you could see the fear and lie in her eyes. Madam turned to me knowing that I would not lie to her.

"Well?"

"We made a bet on who would run away first" I bowed my head in shame.

"Run away from where" she demanded.

"From… the catacombs underneath the opera" I felt fear welt in my stomach. You see, being afraid of the phantom was one thing… he could only kill you. Madam Giry however… she could do much, much worse.

I waited for her to either strike me or condemn me to my punishment. Yet I received none.

"Mademoiselle Beaumont and Mademoiselle Martin" she bellowed at the two girls lying in bed pitifully. I could not understand the rest for it was in her native tongue. She paused for a moment turned and excused me to leave then shooed me out. I was shocked she had not punished me.

"Do not worry little one, they will not bother you anymore" a heavenly voice sang out through the walls causing me to jump. I looked up and down the hall for the source of the voice but found no one. I decided that my mind was playing a trick on me because of all the strange and stressful occurrences that had taken place in the past day or two. I ate dinner then proceeded up to the rooftop like I usually did every night to clear my head and my thoughts.

I sat at the feet of Apollo's lyre and starred out at the city. After a couple moment I began singing a piece of opera I had overheard the chorus rehearsing a week ago. I closed my eyes, leaned back, and wrapped my shawl closer to my frigid body. After the piece finished I sighed and opened my eyes. I noticed a pair of yellow golden eyes staring at me from behind the angel statue. I felt extremely uncomfortable after that so I travelled to the girls' dormitories as quickly as possible.

I put on nightclothes and climbed into the warm bed. After tossing and turning a couple times I noticed a sound from under my pillow almost as if there were a piece of paper shoved under it. I lifted up my pillow and noticed that there was indeed a letter. I looked around to make sure that everyone was asleep then opened the letter cautiously. The red childlike ink was a dead give-away as to who the letter was from.

"Dear Mademoiselle Anne Girard,

I have devised a schedule for your daily schedule, if you would still like for me to mentor you in singing. If you accept, you will wait for me in the main entrance tomorrow after everyone has gone to bed. Your schedule, if you accept, will be the same except instead of retreating to the rooftops after your dinner you will meet with me in my home to train your voice, and you shall have show nights and Sundays off.

I understand that you show great concern for your fellow ballet students but I can assure you that they will no longer bother you in any way possible. Yes, I did throw a bit of a potion to make them sick but I was only doing it for your benefit. I guess you could call me a protector of sorts.

Yours Truly,

The Phantom"

I bit my lip and quickly threw my letter into the fireplace that was in our dormitory. Why would he protect me? It is not like I am his daughter or his lover. Maybe he just felt a strong friendliness towards me. I doubt it was anything serious. The thought of him causing suffering to other people just because they pulled a joke on me did not seem to please me in the least bit. I frowned and felt the monster of guilt overcome me. I laid back into bed and tried to throw the thought out of my head.

The thought of singing lessons actually began to excite me. Pulling the covers up around my neck, I snuggled into my pillow and decided to let my poor frazzled brain a break and just sleep. My head quickly obliged and I fell into a soft slumber.

Well, hope you enjoyed. :p I'm already half way done chapter 3 so that should also be up soon. Criticisms would be very much appreciated, it's how a person learns. Reviews, comments, or complaints are also appreciated very much XD Thank youuu


	4. Horrible Ending to Perfect Night

Chapter 3

Horrible Ending to the Perfect Night

For the next two years, I would attend ballet rehearsals during the day then at nighttime I would travel down to my maestro's home and would learn opera arias and he would train my voice. I would have off every Sunday though. Every Saturday he would hand me a pink rose and whisper a 'thank you'. We grew to become good friends we would discuss different opera's and flowers and he would enjoy gossiping about the other opera singers and ballet dancers. He also enjoyed trying to start conversations of math and science but I am not smart as he is. We came to an agreement that he would stay out of my personal life, I still felt the guilt for making Marie-Yasmine and Claudia ill. I could tell he wasn't happy about not being able to protect me and be involved but I really do not like it when people get harmed.

I finished the last note with ease as he finished his last stroke on the piano. His eyes traveled up to me with a profound gleam of approval and satisfaction. He closed the piano then walked out from behind it. I watched with curiosity what he was doing.

"It's your birthday today," he stated.

"Yes it is" I nodded my head. He brought me out to the drawing room where the room was filled with white roses opposed to pink like he has had ever since the first time I had come down to his home.

"Close your eyes" he whispered as I sat on the couch. I obeyed and waited for a command. I felt something being placed on my lap.

"Alright, you may open now" he commanded. I slowly opened my eyes to find a navy blue box with a white bow on top. I opened the box and found my very own mask it was a white mask that would only cover my eyes and part of my nose. It was decorated beautifully with glitter, feathers, and embroidery around the edge. It must be for the masquerade coming up on New Year's Eve.

"It's beautiful" I gasped and lifted it out of the box. I looked up at maestro with a smile then noticed the boyish look of excitement in his eyes.

"Now close your eyes again" He waited until I did so then I felt another box being placed on my lap this one was much bigger.

"Okay you may open again" a gold box with a white bow was presented to me. I looked up at him feeling like he was giving me too much for a birthday when he had already done so much for me. He encouraged me on to open the present. I looked back then lifted the lid. My hand came up to my mouth.

"Maestro! This is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!" The box had contained a beautiful angel costume. The top was fitted and had beautiful embroidery with glitter sewn to the white top. The skirt flowed out into a huge puffy skirt; it would gather in the back down a straight line and at each gather, a couple of white roses were placed delicately in place. Underneath the dress was a pair of white heals with a few roses on the front. I starred at it in shock. Why did my Maestro do this for something as simple as my birthday?

"What… What brought you to spoil me with so many generous gifts?" I asked touching my flaming cheeks and smiling. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Simple admiration" he said as if it were nothing. I do not truly know why but the answer both made me feel happy but somewhat disappointed at the same time.

"Oh… Well thank you very much."

"It is nothing" he sat back in his chair. Maybe if he was spoiling me so much he would grant me one more gift.

"Maestro?"

"Yes?"

"Will you answer a question for me?" I asked.

"Depends on the question," he simply answered.

"What is your name?" I asked, he shifted awkwardly in his seat and his eyes seemed to be filled with discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I had no intention of making you uncomfortable" I apologized.

"No, no. It is fine little one, my name is Erik," he said Erik with such distaste and loathing I thought he might spit.

"Do you have a surname?" I asked, he merely nodded. I waited for him to respond.

"Destler" he answered again with distaste.

"May I call you Monsieur Destler when we are not training?" He thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders.

"You may call me anything you would like." I smiled and continued with our conversations of Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew. It was one of my favorite plays because it was so humorous. We talked for what seemed like hours. He finally announced that it was time for me to return to the dormitory to sleep and he carried the boxes for me the entire way up.

"Sweet dreams little one" he held out the boxes and handed me a white rose. I smiled. White roses symbolized that you are worthy of the person who gave it to you. Obviously, he didn't mean it like a romance but maybe as a friendship. As he started to leave, I had a sudden thought. I would have no date to the masquerade if I truly wished to go.

"Monsieur Destler" I called out he turned around and cocked his head to the side. I blushed wildly as I tried to get my words out.

"Well, you see, I don't uh… I don't have an escort to the New Year's Masquerade," I stated hoping he would catch on. He starred at me for a moment before speaking.

"Would you permit me to escort you to the Masquerade," he said in a deep, but soft voice.

"I would be grateful, if you would" I smiled sweetly feeling an odd sort of flutter run through my chest.

"Meet me by the staircase" he bowed towards me then walked off through the darkness with his cape billowing behind him. I walked through the hidden door into the dormitories and hid my presents under my bed. I changed into my nightclothes and eased myself into bed smiling as my eyes shut bringing me to sweet dreams and peaceful rest.

Erik's POV

After lying in my coffin for at least an hour, I decided to give up on sleep and return to my music. My eyes were heavy but my body had no desire for sleep. It rarely did. When I did sleep, I would only have nightmares of… her. She continued to haunt my conscience for the past two years.

Surprising as it may sound I had actually grown one. Ever since I heard Anne sing that one night on the rooftop, I seemed to have calmed down. I did not feel alone anymore. She, like I, never truly fit in with a crowd. She was always seemed to be quiet and reserved; but then something sparks in her and she is like a breath of fresh air. She was never selfish and has never brought up unwanted conversations. Today was the first time she ever asked me anything personal. You may not consider a name personal, but I most certainly do.

Why was I even comparing her to Christine? I did not feel any love towards Anne. She was merely a very talented pupil of mine; more talented than Christine in fact. Yet I cannot help but feel as if I am falling for this girl. Her outer beauty mimicked her inner beauty and she could sing as if she were the beautiful Earth's voice. It was as soft as a breeze across a meadow of pansies where butterflies harvest pollen from the flowers. However, it could be as loud and as big as a great storm during summer's wrath. Maybe I did feel something more than simple admiration of this girl. The Daroga had pointed it out many times but he did not seem to mind in the least bit. He actually seemed to approve.

I somehow found myself at the secret passage in the girl's dormitories. I enjoyed watching Anne sleep. It was the only time I was not drawn in by her amazingly lavender eyes.

I could never love anybody after what I put that woman through. There was no way in heaven, earth, or hell that I could honestly love just a mere child after the amount of love I had felt towards Christine. Although I had questioned for the past couple months whether I honestly loved Christine, or if I was just so tied up on succeeding that, I went to drastic measures to do so. When I noticed a couple of girls awakening from their slumber as the daylight hit their eyes I decided to leave before they began changing.

Anne's POV

I woke to the sound of girly shrieks and gossiping. Oddly, I preferred the sound of girls running around for their tutus and ballet slippers. With a groan, I sat up and attempted to run my fingers through my mess that you call hair. I hated my hair; it was wavy and was a dirty blonde color with strawberry blonde highlights. It always seemed to tangle too. I grabbed a brush and beat my hair violently until every knot was brushed out and my hair was silky smooth.

The majority of my day was spent reading except for meals. I enjoyed my quiet time to read and relax especially today since all the girls were out last minute shopping for shoes or another hair accessory to wear with their costume for tonight. I did not take as long to primp and polish as the other girls did. I did not like all the make-up they would apply which would often leave them looking like an overly decorated cake.

Soon as the hour hit close to seven the girls came running in and changing into their lavish dresses. They would help each other with their hair, or tying their corsets tighter than they should be. Soon all of the girls were running out of the dormitory to go and find friends and show off. I slid into the silky dress and found a pair of white gloves. After that, I tied half of my hair back and then fastened a couple of hairpieces into it at the ponytail. Finally, I pulled the mask on over my head and fastened the strap securely. I slipped on the slippers then made my way down to the ballroom.

People would look my way and whisper. I was thankful for the mask that was hiding part of my burning red face from the rest of the crowd. I made my way by the staircase and waited for Monsieur Destler for only five minutes before I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I found the mask of two faced. I knew right away though that it was Monsieur Destler because behind the mask laid a set of golden eyes.

He held out his hand toward me inviting me to dance. I took his hand and he gently pulled me to the dance floor. I laughed as he quickly twirled me before beginning the waltz. We glided across the floor as if we were actually able to fly. People would applaud us after every dance before we would continue with the next one. I had to admit, Monsieur Destler was a wonderful dancer. A much slower waltz began to play by the orchestra that had been playing.

I began to blush but had no time to make my way to leave the dance floor before Monsieur Destler pulled me in closer and began to slowly sway me across the floor. There was an odd kind of sparkle in his eyes that I had not noticed before. I wish that I could have held onto that moment for an eternity but the song ended too quickly. Everyone clapped as the night came to an end.

"Thank you" Monsieur Destler whispered as he gently brought my gloved hand to his masked face. After he presented me with another white rose. I brought it to my nose to breathe in its sweet scent. When I opened my eyes, he had disappeared. I smiled to myself, his little tricks always seemed to impress me but never surprise me.

After changing into nightclothes and lying in bed for at least a couple hours I decided to sneak up to the rooftop to sing for a little while. I grabbed my cloak and slippers and slipped out into the brisk night sky. It did not take long for me to feel uneasy as I sat at the feat of Apollo's lyre. Something ominous was plaguing the air.

I ceased my singing and looked around for a bit then sat back feeling too out of sorts to sing. Monsieur Destler was not watching me; I would definitely have noticed his golden eyes against the dark night sky. Instead, after a few moments I noticed three men pushing a man around his thirties around on the roof shouting at him.

"Please! Please do not do this… I-I'll- I'll pay you back, I promise just let me get some money together" the man in his thirties begged as the men began to corner him closer and closer to the edge of the rooftop.

"It's too late Guy, you've made that promise too many times, and you know we have that reputation to keep up. We don't want people thinking that we're easy so… sorry but at least it'll be a nice view down" and with the end of that sentence the man speaking pushed Guy over the edge the only way I knew he died was his cease of screaming after a moment or two. Suddenly one of the men caught sight of me witnessing the scenario.

"Jack! Look!" he pointed my way.

"Get her" I heard the man whom I figured to be named Jack order. I made a dart for it running through hall after hall until I made it back to the dormitory. I climbed into bed and listened as I heard the footsteps of the men running down the stairs next to the girls' dormitories. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. My mind was much too wound up of the thoughts of that man being murdered and having the men chase after me for sleep. I stared out the window that was next to my bed hoping, praying, that I would wake up soon.

A/N: I'm sorry this took long to update I've been a little busy lately sorry :p but hope it's okay I'll try nd update asap :)


	5. AideMoi

Chapter 4

Aide-moi

My day went by in a blur even when it came time to perform onstage all I could think of was the display that had played out last night right in front of me. I almost fell during a simple passé that I had to hold while we were preforming onstage. I was always known to be clumsy but I could not fall while on stage. I decided I had to focus at least until the show was over then I would go and give the report to the police. I looked out into the audience and put on the best smile I could as I performed a tombe padebure across the stage. As I looked out, and noticed a very familiar face. Three very familiar faces to be exact.

Jack whispered something to the other two men and then stood and left their seats. I felt a bead of sweat slowly run down my cheek. My eyes darted all across the audience looking for the two men and then returning to the gaze of Jack who had not taken his eyes off me. After ten minutes of the pure torture, the curtain finally fell and the music ceased. The two lead singers went out for their curtain call but all of the dancers pulled me off the stage.

"Anne, are you alright?"

"What's wrong you look pale?"

"Are you ill?"

I was pummeled by millions of questions. I nodded my head to everyone but never really gave a straightforward answer. Walking out of the crowd of squawking women I suddenly felt two very strong hands being forced on my shoulders.

"I think it best if you come with us Ms. Girard" the man on my right spoke in American English. Luckily, I had learned English from some books that I had read when I was younger. They led me through the Opera House until we ended up outside in an alley. I looked down the end of the alley where Jack was lighting a cigar as he walked towards me.

"Hello Ms. Girard" Jack welcomed me with a mischievous smile.

"Hello" I mumbled under my breath quietly.

"So, I bet you understand why you're here right now" he cocked his head to the side as he looked my body up and down. I nodded.

"So you understand why we have to… hmm what's a nice way to put this… well I guess there is no nice way… You understand why we have to get rid of ya?"

I looked up immediately with tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry if ya co-operate we'll make it quick" he waved his hand like it was no big deal "It is such a shame though losing such a pretty one like you." He picked up a piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear "Maybe… we can make some sort of arrangement?" He put his hand on the small of my back but I pushed him off with my shoulder.

"I'd rather die" I spat in his face. He shrugged his shoulders then took out a knife.

"Alright then" he sighed. I looked around and noticed a man at the end of the alley. Quickly I stomped down on one of the men's foot then kneed the other man in a private area.

"Aide-moi! (Help me)" I screamed out but the man quickly ran away. A black bag was thrown over my head quickly. My wrists were tied behind my back so tightly I was sure that they were bleeding. I wrestled violently throwing my body anyway I could, trying to get away. I screamed and kicked but quickly stopped when sudden pain shot through my side I fell backwards and hit my head against the wall. I braced myself for more but all I heard were grunts and swearing. I realized that it was becoming noticeably harder to breathe and that my head began to throb. Just as I felt someone removing the bag from my head, I passed out.

Erik's Pov

I watched Anne as she turned and leaped across the floor. For the entire day, I had watched her I noticed that she was acting strangely. Had she not enjoyed the masquerade the night before? Of course, she had not! She had no date but me. Then why did she blush? Was the blush caused by a feeling of fondness towards me or was it caused by embarrassment that she had only me to dance with?

I looked back down and noticed that Anne's face contorted into fear and her face fell with paleness I had never seen on her; not even the first time she saw me when I had found her out by the lake. I noticed that she was eyeing a person in the audience very carefully. I followed her gaze until I saw three men. Two got up and left the audience to an unknown destination, the other sat in the audience and watched her.

The curtain fell and soon everyone dispersed. I decided to go and check on Anne to make sure she was okay. Whenever she finished a show she would always go straight back to the dormitory, so that she did not have to deal with the men looking for a bit of company. I practically ran through my labyrinth until I reached the dormitory. She was not there. A pang of panic shot through me. I knew those men. They were some sort of company that would 'get rid of people' for you and if you did not pay they would come for you. I had done business with them once. I ran outside to the alleys. That was usually where they would do business. Finally, I caught sight of them.

"I'd rather die" Anne spat in Jack's face. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a knife. I kept coming closer but I did not want to be detected.

"Alright then." He went to step forward but Anne stomped on the one men's foot then kneed the other in a very painful spot for a man.

"Aide-moi!" she shouted to a pedestrian walking by, he only looked then kept running. At this moment, I decided to step in. Before I could get to them, a bag was thrown over Anne's head and her wrists were bound. Finally, Jack delivered the blow to her side. As she fell back, I pulled out a sword and hit jack in the back of the head with it. He fell to the ground. Ernie started to pull out a pistol. I only kicked it away as Ricky tried throwing a punch at me but I grabbed hold of his fist. He stared at me shocked for a moment. I grabbed Ricky by the back of his coat and threw him into a barrel that was placed along the side of a building. He did not get up so now I just had to get rid of Jack. He lunged forward with a knife but quickly darted. He attempted many more but in the end he tripped on a loose stone. I took this time to kick him in the face.

Having finished with the men I quickly took the bag off Anne's face. She had passed out. I needed to help her. Should I take her to Madam Giry or should I take her to my home and heal her myself. If I took her to Madam Giry, she would not know what to do until the doctor arrived and that could be a good day. There would be no time to send for a doctor I picked her up and began running through the corridors of my creation until I reached the lake. I placed her on my gondola gently and began to row as fast as I could.

I practically broke down all of the doors until I got to the old Louis Phillip room, which had now changed into a simple extra bedroom for the Daroga in case he should ever need to spend the night. I placed her on the bed and was surprised when the Daroga actually ran in after me.

"Erik! Who is this? What have you done to her" he began assisting me in removing her clothes to get to her wound.

"This is Anne, Jack and his men were after her," I grunted as I pulled the corset off her opposed to untying each lace.

"What did they want her for" the Daroga questioned me as he pulled a blanket over her before slipping his hands under the cover and quickly disrobing her of the last article of clothing. I shook my head as I lifted the covers only to reveal her wounded side. She would need stitches.

"Go get me alcohol and something to make sure she stays knocked out" he nodded then ran to go fetch the things I told him to. I grabbed a strong spool of thread that I would use for these kinds of injuries on myself, and a needle. I saw her eyes started to open a bit. This would not be good.

"Eri-ah" she attempted to move but was stopped by an obvious pain. Tears welled up in her eyes. I had never seen her cry before. In addition, I am glad that I had not. They sent pangs of pain through my chest. The Daroga walked in with a bottle of alcohol and a class of wine most likely with the potion in it.

"Drink this" the Daroga sat down next to her. She looked at me questioning. I nodded my head encouraging her that it was okay. She drank the entire glass. It only took a couple moments for the drug to take effect.

"I'll go get some bandages, we don't have any here" he stated and left the room. I quickly boiled a pot of water and placed the thread and needle inside then cleaned my hands. I returned to Anne, she would not wake for another ten hours at least under any circumstance. I took a deep breath before I placed the alcohol on the wound and watched as it bubbled showing that it was getting rid of any germs. Taking another deep breath, I began to stitch the wound. Before I had even finished the Daroga came in with bandages as soon as I finished he helped me wrap her wound careful not to see anything that was not meant for us to see. I rummaged through some of my clothes until I found an old white button shirt that I no longer wore and would be an appropriate length for her until I could get her some real clothes. It was difficult dressing her both without looking and while keeping her under covers but it was done.

With a sigh, I dropped into an armchair next to the Daroga. He seemed quite worried.

"What has that girl done to make Jack want to kill her" he lit a pipe then inhaled the sweet smelling weed that he had stuffed it with. I shook my head. Anne had never done anything to upset anybody. Why would someone want her dead?

"I'm not sure" I closed my eyes for a second then felt the dire need of sleep.

"We can fetch her some suitable clothes in the morning, but in the meantime my friend, you need some rest. I will stay up and watch the girl until you wake" he picked up a book and walked into the guest bedroom. Soon after, I stood and went to bed in my coffin. I laid down uncomfortable in the hard box and began to regret ever even buying the damned thing. When I was certain that Anne could be left alone for a bit I would get the Daroga to help me drag the coffin out to the lake and sink it then purchase a real bed for my rom.

Anne's POV

It took some time for my eyes to fully open and see my surroundings; but when I was able to see I turned my head to the sides realizing right away that I was not in my dormitory. The dimly lighted room reminded me of Monsieur Destler's home. I began to sit up when a painful burning sensation shot through my side. I hissed and went to look but found myself in a man's shirt with nothing else but a bandage wrapped around my waist. The events of the night before shot back to me. Jack must have kidnapped me. I scanned the room and found a man who appeared to be Middle Eastern sitting in an armchair with a book lying across his chest. I had to get out.

Finding some strength I carefully sat up holding back sobs and wails as the pain in my side grew with every move I made. I was able to stand but the next challenge was getting to the door I took very small baby steps to the door and carefully turned the knob.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" The middle-eastern man yelled out. He started to approach me but I quickly opened the door and attempted running out but ran into something I did not expect to.

"Monsieur Destler" I gasped. He did not seem pleased to see me on the ground.

"What are you doing out of bed" he sternly asked me.

"There is an imposter in your house" I quickly remembered then looked back at the man who was simply standing there.

"He is no imposter, he is the Daroga" Monsieur Destler bent down and threw one of my arms over his shoulder and wrapped both his arms underneath me and carried me back to the bed placing me gently inside.

"I apologize, I did not know who you were" I looked over at the Daroga. He smiled kindly. Monsieur Destler quickly left and came back in with a tray of soup, juice, medical supplies, and a nightdress.

"Anne, will you permit one of us to change you're bandage before you change into a nightdress" he asked holding up a gauze and some scissors. I nodded my head. I took off the shirt I had been put in, but stayed under a blanket. I watched as he came over with the gauze and reached under the blanket. He cut through the gauze I was currently wearing and then helped me sit up a bit so that he could take it off. Then he placed some sort of cream where I had been cut. He sat me up a bit again and rewrapped me in new gauze. I was filled with joy and gratefulness when he tossed the nightgown to me and left the room as I shimmied into the dress from under the covers. After a few moments, he knocked on the door.

"Anne, are you decent?"

"Yes, I'm dressed." He walked in and pulled the armchair up next to me after placing the tray of food on the bed. I took a sip of the juice and sighed.

"Anne, why did Jack and his men attack you?"

Erik's POV

Her face fell and she absently stared at the wall. She began fidgeting with her fingers before she looked up at me with a tear in her eye that she blinked away.

"I was uh- I was up on the rooftop the other night. They were there too but they did not see me. They pushed some man named Guy off the rooftop. After they pushed him they saw me, and Jack told them to get me but I got to the dormitory before they could find me" her voice cracked at the last word.

A rage I had not felt in years built up inside me. My knuckles were white from clutching the armchair so hard.

"After the show last night, the two men led me outside to one of the alleys. Jack was there and they bound me and put a bag over my head. Then one of the men, I think it might have been Jack, stabbed me in the side" tears started cascading down her face "I'm sorry." She began sobbing. I had never seen her cry before. She grabbed one of my hands and pulled me to her. She clung to my arm as I positioned myself in a suitable way to hold her and not irritate her wound yet. I picked her up gently and placed her in my lap much like a baby. She grabbed hold of my jacket and shook with the might of her tears. She nuzzled her head up under my chin.

There were rumors before that she had been found in an alley mugged before. I had not taken the rumors seriously before because of how strong she was as a person. She was taking this situation very hard. Well I guess anyone would who had almost been murdered but I did not expect her to react with such fear. She shook again in my arms. I wrapped my arms even closer around her and whispered words of encouragement into her hair.

"Do you think they'll come after me again?" she whimpered after several minutes of me just holding her and petting her hair.

"I'll take care of them" I gritted my teeth knowing that I could very easily snap their neck while they were sleeping.

"Oh Monsieur Destler, you are not saying that you will kill them are you" she looked up at me with such horror and fear that I was brought back down from my anger and felt disgusted with myself.

"No, I won't kill them. I'll find a way to turn them in" she fell back against my chest and shut her eyes. She pulled the blanket up to her nose. I set her down back into the bed so she could sleep. I went to leave the room but she grabbed my hand.

"Will you stay with me, I don't want to be alone" she honestly looked as if she may cry if I left the room. I nodded my head and sat in the armchair. She still had hold of my hand. I began to message it hoping that it would calm her a little more. Sure enough within a matter of minutes, she fell asleep. I quietly stood and left her room leaving the door left ajar.

The Daroga was looking at me with curiosity as I sat down in my armchair next to him on the couch.

"She witnessed Jack killing a man named Guy so he needed to get rid of the evidence" I answered his unspoken question. He nodded his head and took a long drag of his pipe.

"What are you going to do about him, he obviously will not be content until she is dead" he eyed me suspiciously. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Maybe we can find a way to turn him in" I began to chew on the inside of my cheek. A look of surprise passed through the Daroga's face.

"You are not going to kill them," he asked almost dropping the pipe. I shook my head.

"She asked me not to." There was a long pause as we both starred at the fireplace.

"She's changed you, you know" he smirked. I nodded my head but wanted to change the subject. Conversations like this would always lead to countless questions running through my head.

"I believe that she has been hurt like this before. There were rumors a while ago that she had been mugged, and I have never seen her this… this… fearful."

"I'll see what I can find out about it, who do you believe would know" he asked me as he stood up. I thought about it for a moment, one of the musicians had brought her here.

"Jacques Fabian" I answered with a nod he left the house leaving me alone with my questions. Damn that man, always making me think a mile a minute.

:) IT'S DONE, IT'S DONE! Criticisms are welcome, it's how I learn. I love feedback too so reviews or comments are also welcome. Hope you liked it. I'll try and update asap. The "tombe padebure" in the beginning is a dance move in ballet that travels. Just a bit of info for ya :) There is also a good possibility that I spelled that wrong ^-^


	6. Go Back to America

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I was on vacation and I didn't have wifi :( so here it is I'm sorry for the wait. And yay! I finally learned how to add the horizantal lines into the storry :) hopefully it's easier to see the POV changes :)**

Chapter 5

Go Back to America

* * *

><p>Nadir Khan (The Daroga) POV<p>

I smiled to myself as I left the house. I had been friends with Erik for a long time and not once have I seen him with such a great amount of worry. However, it was not his crazy worry; it was a real genuine emotion that I saw on him. Ever since he began teaching Anne, there was a significant change in him. It is almost as if she made him human. He began controlling his temper more and he even began eating and sleeping. I noticed every now and then that when I brought up the word, Christine, he would be filled with guilt and disgust. He even confessed to me one day that he did not believe it was his love that brought him to cause the mess he did. He believed it was actually because of his stubbornness.

I found Jacques practicing with the rest of the company for the opera that they were rehearsing for. I sat in a seat in the back and waited for them to finish. The opera sounded a little off but it was better than when La Carlotta was the diva there.

After an hour or two, everyone began cleaning up and leaving. I walked up to the orchestra pit and found Jacques packing up his note sheets.

"Monsieur Fabian" I called down to him and pulled out my old badge "may I have a word?" He nodded and quickly finished packing his instrument and papers.

"What do you need?" he asked. I pulled him out into the hallway and made sure that it was empty.

"Mademoiselle Anne Girard was found yesterday. She had been bound, blindfolded, and stabbed. There had been rumors before that she had been mugged before you had brought her here. Do you know anything of that?"

"Well" he scratched the back of his head "the people she had been staying with left and they were going to put her into an orphanage but I had heard her singing one day so I offered to help her get into the dance program here until she was old enough for the choir. She accepted. I had suspected that her guardians were abusive because there were some bruises and burns on her but I do not believe that she was mugged. I think that was just a story people made up because they saw the bruises too."

"Thank you; do you know what had happened to the parents?"

"No actually she was living with two men; they must have been uncles of some sort. Unfortunately, they just up and left one day. She was left in the house by herself until a social worker came to collect her one day. I stepped in and offered to help her get into the dance program and she accepted."

"Thank you for your help." I made my way back down to the house on the lake. As soon as I entered, Erik was sitting up straight and I could see the countless questions that he wanted to ask.

"It seems that she was not mugged, but abused. Her uncles were taking care of her but they suddenly left for some reason. Jacques said that he suspected her to be abused because there were bruises and burns on her skin." I watched as he tightened his grip on the armrests as I told him of her suspected abuse.

"I will talk to her when the time is right" he shut his eyes for a moment then ran out to the kitchen probably to make tea or sterilize some more bandages for Anne. It was only a matter of time now until Erik would discover his feelings for her.

* * *

><p>Erik's POV<p>

For a week, I tracked down what had become of Jack and his men. Finally, after getting information from many people I found exactly where their headquarters was. I hid behind a bus as two men shook hands with Jack, as if closing a deal, then boarded a carriage and left. After the gates closed, I pulled out the sedatives I had brought along. The guard turned around just long enough for me to slip a pill into his drink. I stalked back over to the bush and watched patiently waiting for him to take a sip. Eventually he brought the cup to his lips and guzzled the liquid down his throat. It took only a few seconds for the drug to kick in.

He began to nod off as he stood until his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. I quickly reached through the bars and grabbed the keys then opened the gate making sure to stay as quiet as possible. I stayed low as I approached the estate it was quite large and extravagant. I spotted a shadow moving across a lit room as I neared.

Deciding first to find a way into the estate, I walked around the back and searched for an open window. I found one in the kitchen and easily hoisted myself into it. Luckily, no one was in the dark room. I walked slowly to the door to make sure I made no sound. Placing my ear up against it I heard the three men talking. As I listened, I prepared a chloroform cloth.

"So, uh, Jack. What are we gonna do about the little bitch and that man we did business with a while back?"

"Well she hasn't been in the ballets in a while and rumor is, is that she disappeared. So she must not have survived the injury. However, that man is low key. Never even gave us a name to work with. I need you two to snoop around for info on him then when we find him, we kill him. It's simple" Jack and I both chuckled. That fool honestly believed he could kill me. Ha, I fooled an entire angry mob into believing that I died. Even fooled the Daroga for a short period. I doubt a slob like Jack could really stand a fight.

"Ernie go get me an aspirin and a glass of whiskey will ya?" Jack snapped his fingers and I heard footsteps approaching the door. I stood just to the right so that it would give me time for the door could close. The door swung open and I waited for a moment for the door to close then I stepped forward and quickly shoved the cloth into Ernie's mouth. He did not even have time to make a sound. He barely struggled before he fell limp in my arms I pulled his body into the closet and left him there. I waited by the door again.

"It's a shame that she was so stubborn. She was really beautiful… great breasts" Jack stated. At that moment, I wanted to pounce on him. How could he talk about such a sweet and innocent woman in such a disgusting way?

"Yeah, she had a pretty nice bum too, and with her being a dancer and all that, woulda' been fun in bed" Ricky laughed. I clenched my fists so tight I was sure that I could have broken a finger.

"What's takin' Ernie so long? Why don't you go see what going on Rick?" Again, footsteps approached the door and I prepared myself to choke this man too. When I pressed the cloth up against his mouth, I felt pleasure in knowing that I was harming the man who allowed such disgusting words to fall from his tongue.

After I loaded him into the closet I stood by again this time though ready to strike I pulled out my knife and looked through the crack in the door to look at what Jack was doing. He was sitting in an armchair smoking a cigar. I smirked as he impatiently looked over at the door.

"Yo Rick" he called out then took another swag of his cigar.

"Ernie" he called out again. After a couple more minutes, he eyed the door suspiciously. After placing his cigar down into the ashtray, he loaded his gun and approached the door. Cautiously he opened it and took two steps in holding his gun up. Quickly I kicked the gun out of his hand and pushed him up against the wall. His eyes went wide when he saw my mask. I slowly put the knife up against his neck.

"Go back to America" I growled quietly. He went pale and held his hands up in the air innocently.

"Hey, hey buddy. Business is business" he shrugged.

"This is your last warning go back to America or suffer, and leave Mademoiselle Girard alone." I slammed him up against the wall again. He could only nod.

"Get it?" I yelled. Again, all he could do was nod. I smirked feeling a sense of accomplishment. I would check back in a day or two to make sure that he had really left.

* * *

><p>Anne's POV<p>

For two weeks Monsieur Destler, or Erik as he asked me to call him by, forced me to stay in bed. He still would train my voice almost every day but it is much harder to sing sitting down. The only time he would allow me to get up would be to use the bathroom and take baths, which he would carry me to then leave me to change or finish my business. When he was not training me, he would be pampering me every way possible. He made me meals, read books to me, and he would occasionally sing to me as I went to sleep. We would talk most of the time though, which was my favorite thing to do with him. He apparently had lived in Persia for a while with the Daroga. Therefore, there were many interesting stories of that. Although I found that, he wanted to know of my past. Which I always responded with "oh, it was nothing of interest."

He had knocked me out to take the stitches out which I was very thankful for. It would be against my wishes to be aware of the sensation of string being pulled out of my skin. The very thought of it made me shudder.

Erik finally allowed me one day to walk on my own I found little pain and the cut seemed to look as if it were just a scar. When he left me, I began to practice some dancing flitting about the room feeling giddy and excited that I was able to express my passion again. I found that certain steps I would have to work on since I had not been practicing in weeks, but it gave me something to work on. Maybe Erik would allow me to return to the opera soon so that I may continue dancing that is hoping that those men would not be there to… finish the job. What if they were though? What if they would never stop hunting me? There must be some sort of solution to this situation. Maybe I could turn them into the police. Yes, they would be locked away for many years and could not harm anyone else. But when they were released they would be even angrier than before.

"Anne?" The door cracked open as I stretched on the floor.

"Come in" I answered and stood up dusting off the back of my legs from any dust that could have collected when I was stretching. It felt nice to be back in regular clothing again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked staying by the door as he stared at me.

"Amazing, I even have started stretching again. When do you think I can go back and dance again?" I asked smiling as sweetly as I could. He thought about it for a moment.

"You can return anytime you wish. You seem to have healed up nicely and I don't see why there would be any problems." He smirked after the last statement. Then the question came to my mind.

"Do you think Jack and his men will come after me again?"

"No, they seemed to have gone back to America thankfully. You will not hear of them ever again." I sighed and pressed my hand to my chest in relief.

"That is so good to hear, thank you" I smiled.

"Yes, and your welcome."

"Do you think I could go back today?" When I saw the disappointment in Erik's eyes, I immediately felt a wave of pity and guilt. I had not realized that he probably did not have much company since he lived underground and all.

"Yes, of course" he turned around so that he was not facing me; his shoulders slightly slumped. He turned his head just so that one eye could sorrowfully look at me, "follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh im sorry this isn't one of my best at least in my opinion. I'm sorry, I'm still learning so I'll try to get better with these. Critisims are welcome and I would like to thank the people who have reviewed they were so nice to read :) so thank you hopefully next chapter will be up sooner than this one, and will be better haha.<strong>


	7. Unexpected Visitor

Just a little note, for those of you who are more of a movie fan, this is more so based off the book and in case you get confused by the managers names, the names I put in the story are the original names of the managers opposed to the ones ALW used in his musical and movie. Sorry if you're more of a movie fan. :p

Chapter 6

Unexpected Visitor

Anne's POV

It had been a year since my incident with Jack and his goons but the incident had made me stronger. It made me realize that I was no longer a child which improved my dancing skills by a great amount. I was now a soloist and a backup for Meg Giry, the prima ballerina, when she was ill or couldn't dance. Erik and I still continued our lessons and would spend time together whenever I didn't have a show or rehearsal. We grew closer and closer every day. Today however there would be a little twist into my daily schedule.

The room was chatty as usual as we warmed up before our rehearsals. I wiggled my foot around inside the shoe before warming my up with a couple of plié and tondu exercises. Meg shortly joined me at the barre.

"Did my mother tell everyone the news yet" Meg asked from behind me as we did a plié in fifth position.

"What news" I asked curiously.

"Oh she's coming now, just wait and find out. Oh this is so exciting" she stopped her plies to grab my arm and shake it. I laughed at this woman as she shook with excitement like a child on Christmas morning.

"Attention, ladies, ladies please" Madam Giry called out as she tried to shush the chatty women. I noticed that both of the managers came into the room and stood next to Madam Giry. They had very smug looking faces, obviously proud about what they were going to announce in the next couple of minutes.

"We are going to be hosting a Christmas gala this year" Monsieur Moncharmin announced with a wide smile many of the girls giggled and began to whisper to one another, "but that isn't the real news yet."

"We are also going to be hosting some people most of you must surely remember" Monsieur Richard's smile grew so that you could see his crooked teeth.

"And here they are to greet you all themselves" Monsieur Moncharmin opened his hand towards the door as it slowly opened. I almost dropped dead right there as my face fell immediately.

Everyone ran towards Christine, Raoul, and the little child that was in Christine's arms and the toddler boy that was holding onto Raoul's hand. There were a large number of greetings and cooing at the infant and toddler. Meg grabbed my arm and pulled me over to Christine and the happy family.

The first thought that ran through my head was how stupid this woman could have been to come back to the place where her old kidnapper resided and had previously kidnapped her. Not to mention he only tried to blow up the opera house and kill her current husband.

"Meg" the young blonde haired woman wrapped her arms around her old friend, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too" Meg responded as she laced her arm through mine.

"This is Anne Girard" I forced a smile on my lips as Christine pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled fondly at me.

"Nice to meet you too" I gritted my teeth together feeling an overwhelming hatred towards the woman in front of me. I didn't know what it was about this woman that made me so angry but I just prayed to god that Erik wouldn't find out about her stay here.

"You have to tell me all about America when we get the chance to talk" Meg gushed before we were all shushed again by the managers.

"Our good friend Madam Daae has agreed to perform a duet at the gala with our soprano Natalia" Richard announced as the rest of the room clapped. I frowned slightly. Erik would surely notice his obsession upon that big stage since he attends every performance that the opera house holds unless he is meeting with the Daroga about his architectural business that he has started.

After hours of energy-draining rehersals I descended down to the catacombs yet again for another session of vocal training. My mood had already been foul from the news which I was given this morning. As soon as I reached the boat though, I noticed something very odd. There was not a single light on in Erik's home. I furrowed my brow but continued to approach with only the light of my lantern to guide me.

The boat's bottom scraped against the side of the landing as I reached my destination. I began to walk towards the house but before I could reach it, a hand wrapped around my mouth and the light of my lantern was blown out. I was dragged by the culprit backwards into a little alcove in the wall. I fought against the man with all my might and tried to scream through his hand.

"Shush shush shush, it's me" I heard Erik's agitated voice whisper into my ear as we stood chest to chest inside the alcove. I felt uncomfortable being squished in such a dark place.

"What are you doing" I snapped quietly.

"Christine asked the Daroga to see my grave and he is taking her to go see it," he snapped again. My eyes were beginning to adjust to the light enough that I could see his shirt and eyes.

"What" I asked growing more distaste towards this woman.

"The Daroga and I made a fake grave around the house and she is there right now, giving her respects to the dead, now be quiet here she come" he held his hand over my mouth again. I stared up at him as he looked out through the alcove towards the woman he once loved… or may still love. I felt my heart drop at this question. Did Erik still love her? No he couldn't it had been four years since the incident. Although, many people never gave up love towards a person even after a couple years of separation.

His eyes glazed over her with a look I had never seen before. What was it? It looked very angry but at the same time sad. I listened carefully and heard her sniffles as she walked past. He kept looking at her and even moved slightly over when he could no longer see her from his current position. The light of her lantern eventually faded out of distance after she crossed the lake on the other boat. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the alcove.

I began walked towards where I believed his house was but was quickly turned the other way by Erik as he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me towards the right direction of the house.

"I think it best if you didn't drowned" he laughed showing that if I had kept in my old direction I would have ended up at the bottom of the lake. He pulled me into the house before lighting the room with the electricity he had wired into the house, which had taken him a least two months to wire and operate. I squinted as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Sorry our lesson will be a little short today, I have a meeting with the Daroga when he gets back from his talk with Christine" Erik stated as he opened up a sheet of piano music and pointed to my spot near the piano.

A/N: Yay my brain block on this story has freed up. I apologize to all the people who's frustration with me peaked. But at least it is up now. Heh… heh and yes I'm aware that I changed the fact that Christine had buried Erik by the well… sorry. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it I wont mind taking your beatings for my tardiness. '^-^


	8. Author's note

Hello everyone!

I'm very sorry but I'm going to be taking this story down soon and posting an edited version of this up. I'm not at all happy with the character development of Anne and I feel that the plot wasn't thought through very well. Those problems also contributed to my writers block.

I've already finished writing out the plot, character developments of each person, and even began editing and rewriting the first chapter. I promise that it will be almost exactly the same story and I will most likely be updating more often now that I have most of everything planned out already.

Again I am very, very, VERY sorry for doing this but I am very picky about my writing. I understand that people aren't going to continue reading the new version of this and I totally understand. The first chapter will be up soon maybe even later tonight or tomorrow just look for it on my account if you're interested.


End file.
